Kimi o Mamotte Kimi o Aishite
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: Semi-Canon/"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"/"Hanya ingin merasakan sesuatu.."/Kedua mata jade itu melirik sekilas darah yang mengalir di pipi Sakura akibat goresan kunai yang dilakukanya/"H-hentikan!" /"Sssttt… kau harus diam.."/Read&Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+

Main Chara :

Sakura Haruno

Sabaku Gaara

And also the other too

Warning : OC, OOC, GaJe, Semi-Canon

"…" Talk

'…" Mind Talk

.

Enjoy This Story

And

Give Me Review

.

.

.

Udara pagi hari ini sangatlah sejuk, langit di atas sana juga nampak sangat cerah. Berbagai kicauan burung menambah cerahnya pada pagi hari ini. Awan-awan yang bergumpal bak kapas itu berarak dengan pelannya mengikuti arah datangnya angin. Membuat bayangan di jalanan beralas tanah karena terlewati oleh awan bergumpal tersebut.

Sinar mentari pagi yang hangat menerpa kulit siapa saja yang berada di bawahnya. Menebarkan dan berbagi kehangatan pada makhluk bumi baik yang hidup maupun mati. Dan dari celah-celah jendela dengan gorden gradasi hijau-putih yang terbuka sinar hangat itu masuk, menerpa seorang gadis berambut cherry yang tengah duduk dengan menekuk lututnya di depan dadanya di atas tempat tidur miliknya.

Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang dengan ukuran kamar yang juga berukuran sedang. Tempat tidur dengan diberi alas motif bunga lili putih nampak sangat rapi. Keadaan kamar itu pun nampak sangat terawat, menandakan bahwa pemilik kamar tersebut mencintai kebersihan dan kerapihan. Keadaan kamar yang rapi dan bersih mencerminkan kepribadian pemiliknya.

Wajah gadis itu bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Raut wajah gadis itu seperti memikirkan sesuatu hal yang sangat berat. Beberapa kali bibir gadis itu mendesah kecewa dan juga bingung. Kedua mata emeraldnya menatap kosong pada sebuah figura dengan gambar photo team-nya di atas buffet kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu memandangi photo dirinya beserta kedua temannya dan satu guru pembimbingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya kembali jatuh pada dua hari yang lalu. Hari dimana seseorang yang sudah lama disukainya berkata agak menusuk dan kejam.

'Hei! Bukankah sama saja arti dari kata menusuk dan kejam itu?'

"Hei! Diamlah inner kurang ajar! Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu," ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja, karena tidak ada orang lain di dalam kamar itu selain dirinya seorang. Jadi, gadis itu berbicara pada seseorang yang berada di dalam kepalanya sendiri. Dengan kata lain sosok yang lain di dalam kepalanya, pikirannya lebih tepat.

"Lemah…" lirih gadis itu.

"Apa aku memang benar-benar lemah, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri lagi. Kata 'lemah' yang dari tadi mengusik pikirannya dan mengganggu pikirannya sudah jelas terlontar dari bibir sang pujaan hatinya. Karena mana mungkin gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk merenungi ucapan pujaan hatinya.

Dan ingatannya kembali mengingat kata-kata apalagi yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda dingin dan bermarga Uchiha tersebut, pujaan hatinya itu berkata, "Kekuatan yang kau miliki kurang lebih sama dengan Naruto."

"Kurang lebih sama.." Gadis itu mengulangi ucapan yang di lontarkan sang Uchiha terakhir. Mengatakannya saja dia sudah merasakan bahwa dirinya kini tengah mengangkat sebuah batu besar di atas kepalanya. Bahkan inner di dalam kepalanya tersebut kini sedang berusaha mengangkat batu besar itu ketika pikirannya teringat kata-kata pemuda tersebut.

Dan satu fakta yang dia harus terima saat ini adalah dia 'sama' dengan Naruto. Bocah berisik dan selalu bertingkah bodoh dengan cengiran yang selalu menghiasi wajah berkumisnya itu. Ugh! Dia merasa sangat kesal dan tambah tak menyukai teman laki-laki se-team-nya tersebut. Masa' aku, Sakura Haruno yang cantik rupawan harus di samakan dengan bocah berisik itu.

"Aaarrgghh!" teriak gadis itu pada akhirnya. Dia langsung merebakan tubuh rampingnya di atas tempat tidur dengan sebuah bantal menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia sekarang jadi malas untuk keluar hari ini, padahal di luar sana kini tengah bercuaca sangat bagus.

Dia tak mau mood-nya yang sudah tak baik jadi berubah semakin hancur dengan bertemu bocah berisik itu. Beruntung jika dia bertemu dengan sosok pujaan hatinya, kalau tidak hancurlah luapan rasa senangnya.

"Sakuraaa! Cepat banguunn! Jangan tidur saja!" teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah kamarnya.

Dengan gusar gadis itu kembali bangun dari rebahannya di atas tempat tidur. Sedikit menggerutu kesal karena terganggu dengan teriakan seseorang itu akhirnya dia berjalan keluar kamarnya setelah sebelumnya merapikan sedikit atas tempat tidurnya yang sedikit kusut.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya menapaki satu persatu anak tangga dengan tak bersemangat. Dan kedua mata emeraldnya yang merupakan turunan dari Ibu-nya itu melihat Sang Ibu-Haruno Lili, yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua di meja makan.

Ya, hanya berdua. Sakura dan Lili saja, karena Ayah Sakura sudah lama meninggal tanpa dia tak tahu penyebab Ayahnya meninggal. Bagaimana dengan kakak? Tidak. Sakura sama sekali tak mempunyai saudara kandung. Dia anak pertama dan terakhir dari pasangan bermarga Haruno itu.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, Bu." Sakura menjawab asal-asalan dan berjalan mendekati Ibunya di meja makan. Lantas setelahnya dia duduk dan menunggu Ibunya mengambilkan nasi untuknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak turun dari tadi, eh?" Tanya Lili dan mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebrangan dengan Sakura. Kedua tangannya cekatan mencuil sesendok nasi putih dan menaruhnya pada piring kosong dan sesudahnya menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Dengan sangat lesu Sakura menerima piring tersebut. Dan dengan tak bersemangat juga Sakura mengambil beberapa telur dadar gulung dan juga sebuah ikan, entah ikan jenis apa itu. Yang jelas tak penting untuk Sakura ketahui.

"Selamat makan.." ucapnya tak kalah lesu. Dia memotong telur dadar gulung itu kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyah dengan sangat pelan, setelahnya dia mengambil sesendok nasi putih untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah Sakura mengunyah bahan makanan yang ada di mulutnya dia menelannya dan dengan segera mengambil segelas air putih dingin.

Sang Ibu yang dari tadi melihat gerak-gerik tak bersemangat Sakura hanya memandangnya sangat khawatir. Kegiatan makannya dia hentikan dan akan menanyakan perihal sikap anaknya yang tak biasa ketika suara anaknya sudah terlebih dahulu mendahului.

"Ibu… apa aku memang benar-benar lemah sebagai seorang Kunoichi?" Tanya Sakura dan menghentikan gerakannya tangannya ketika akan memasukan sepotong kecil telur gulung ke mulutnya. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang sepasang mata hijau di depannya dengan mimik menuntut jawaban.

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu, Sakura?" Sang Ibu malah balik bertanya dengan raut wajah terkejut dan bingung. Ada nada takut dan keraguan apabila di dengar baik-baik ketika suara itu keluar dari bibir Nyonya Haruno.

"Entahlah.."Sakura terdiam sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata apalagi yang akan di keluarkannya.

Kedua bola sama berwarna hujau giok itu hanya memandang wajah Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Jika jawabanmu hanya 'entahlah' lalu kenapa kau bertanya, Sakura?" Tanya Ibu Sakura kembali dan mengambil telur gulung untuk di taruh di piringnya ketika suara anaknya mengagetkan dia kembali. Bukan. Bukan suara anaknyalah yang membuatnya kaget namun, lontaran pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Sakura.

"Apa Ayah seorang ninja, Bu?"Tanya Sakura.

Pluk! Telur gulung itu jatuh begitu saja dari jepitan kedua sumpit yang di genggam oleh tangan Lili. Dengan sedikit tangan yang seperti gemetar Lili menaruh lagi telur gulung itu ke atas piringnya. Sakura yang melihatnya mengangkat sebelah aslinya tanda bingung.

Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Ibu-nya nampak gemetaran ketika membicarakan perihal Ayah-nya. Tapi, apa salahnya menanyakannya? Sakura hanya ingin mengetahui seluk beluk mengenai sosok yang samar-samat dia ingat di dalam ingatannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu Ibu katakan padamu." Lili pergi begitu saja dari meja makan tanpa memandang wajah sedih Sakura. Bahkan makanan di piringnya pun belum di sentuh sama sekali.

Sakura tak melihat jika kini di kedua pipi Ibunya tercipta sebuah aliran air mata yang berasal dari kedua mata emeraldnya.

"Ibu.." lirih Sakura.

'Ada yang di sembunyikan oleh Ibumu, Sakura,' ucap Inner Sakura di dalam pikirannya.

Kali ini tak ada sanggahan atau ucapan sarkastik apapun dari Sakura mengenai ucapan inner-nya sendiri. Karena dia menyetujui pemikiran dan kesimpulan inner-nya. Jika kini Ibu-nya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Entah itu apa, namun yang pasti Sakura berpikir berhubungan mengenai sosok samar Ayahnya yang sudah lama meninggal. Persis apa yang di beri tahu oleh Ibu-nya.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan itu hanya tinggal sosok Sakura seorang saja, yang sedang menghabiskan sarapan pagi dengan tak bersemangat. Tetapi, walaupun tak bersemangat sekali pun toh Sakura berniat akan menghabiskan makanannya. Dia ingat pesan Ibu-nya 'jika tak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan sebagaimana pun rasa makanan itu', begitu katanya.

"Sakura… kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Lili tiba-tiba kembali ke ruang makan setelah sepuluh menit yang lalu meninggalkan meja makan dan sarapan paginya bersama Sakura.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan kemudian mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengambil segelas air putih yang tinggal setengahnya saja. Dia meminumnya sampai tandas dan beranjak berdiri, membawa piring dan gelasnya juga menuju dapur untuk mencucinya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebelah pundaknya di tahan untuk tak pergi.

"Tolong belikan bahan-bahan makanan untuk toko kue kita!" ucap Ibu-nya dan langsung menyodorkan selembar kertas kecil yang berisi tulisan daftar-daftar bahan mentah yang harus di beli nanti, dengan sejumlah beberap lembar uang Ryo. "Biar Ibu saja yang mencucinya."

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura menaruh kembali piring dan gelas di meja makan, bekas dia tadi makan dan menerima daftar belanjaan beserta uangnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar ketika suara Ibunya terdengar mengucapkan kata 'hati-hati di jalan' yang dibalas jawaban 'iya' dari Sakura.

"Aku tak ingin kau mengetahui siapa Ayahmu sebenarnya, Sakura. Kau tak pantas menganggap penghianat Konoha itu sebagai Ayahmu," batin Lili dan tersenyum miris.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar aku tak dianggap 'lemah' lagi oleh Sasuke-kun," gumam Sakura di sepanjang jalan menuju toko-toko atau kedai yang menjual bahan-bahan makanan yang di perlukan olehnya.

'Tapi apa?' ucap Inner Sakura.

"Entahlah.." jawab Sakura.

Mungkin jika orang lain dengar bahwa Sakura berbicara sendiri akan menganggap dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Hm. Untung saja jalanan pada pagi hari ini cukup lengang, tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang saat ini. Berbanding jika siang nanti mungkin akan sangat sulit berjalan santai seperti Sakura kini, sebab pasti akan berdesak-desakan saking penuh dan ramainya.

Kedua mata emerald itu menyapu ke sekeliling toko-toko kecil, dan sesekali matanya melihat daftar belanjaan. Dan ketika kedua mata emerald itu memandang ke depan dia nampak sangat terkejut karena ada seseorang di depannya.

Brukk!

Sakura menabrak seseorang itu sampai dia sendiri terjatuh dengan pantat yang membentur cukup keras tanah yang menjadi pijakannya terlebih dahulu. Rintihan sakit terdengar samar-samar dari bibir kecil Sakura. Wajah Sakura merah padam karena menahan malu sebab ada beberapa orang yang tertawa atau cekikikan melihat dia terjatuh dengan sangat tak elit itu.

Dengan segera Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang di tabraknya atau yang menabraknya. Luapan amarah terlihat jelas dari kedua mata emeraldnya dan siap memuntahkannya pada orang di depannya. Namun, Sakura harus menelan ludah dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah setelah melihat wajah orang yang di tabraknya.

"Ma-maaf." Justru Sakura lah yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu bukan orang yang di depannya.

Sakura menelan ludah sekali lagi karena takut menatap sepasang mata jade yang dari tadi terus menerus melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Bahkan Sakura berpikir jika tatapan yang di berikan pemuda di hadapannya ini lebih dingin, tajam, memabukan dan menyeret siapa saja yang melihatnya jauh ke dalam ke sebuah dimensi lain dari pada tatapan kedua mata onyx, sang pujaan hatinya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di tatap oleh pemuda itu dan tak menunggu tanggapan darinya Sakura melesat pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Yang penting dia sudah mengucapkan kata 'maaf' walaupun dia sama sekali tak salah, sebab orang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya dan berdiri mematung seperti membiarkan dirinya di tabrak.

Bersamaan dengan Sakura yang melewati pemuda itu angin berhembus kecil menerpa keduanya. Seketika aroma harum bunga mawar keluar dari tubuh Sakura membuat kedua mata jade itu melirik wajah Sakura yang memerah.

'Hei, Sakura… dia tampan,' komentar innernya dengan mata berbinar.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam tak berniat menanggapi komentar innernya yang sedang berseri-seri ria.

Sakura meraba bagian dadanya yang tiba-tiba merasakan debaran yang aneh di jantungnya. Rasanya sedikit sesak namun di saat yang bersamaan terasa nyaman. Dia pernah merasakan yang seperti ini ketika kedua mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan kedua mata onyx milik Sasuke. Dan sekarang dia merasakan kembali namun ketika kedua mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan kedua mata jade milik pemuda yang tadi di tabraknya.

'Kau jatuh suka pada pemuda tadi?'

"Akh, rasanya tak mungkin. Aku dan orang tadi baru saja bertemu. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya, ia nampak asing di Desa Konoha ini.

Apa dia pendatang baru? Tapi aku merasakan chakra yang dimilikinya seperti milik seorang ninja pada umumnya.

Jadi, dia ninja dari desa lain? Sebab, kalau pun ninja dari Desa Konoha aku pasti mengenalnya dari hitai-ate di kepalanya.

Berbicara soal hitai-ate aku sama sekali tak melihat dia mengenakannya di kepalanya atau di mana pun. Yang aku lihat hanya sebuah guci besar entah berisi apa yang berada di punggungnya.

Dan satu fakta lagi yang aku dapatkan jika pemuda tadi memiliki aura yang dapat membunuh musuhnya dalam jarak dekat," batin Sakura nampak berpikir keras sambil kedua kakinya melangkah entah kemana tanpa dia sadari.

Kedua mata jade itu masih menatap punggung Sakura yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Dia memegang kepalanya yang nampak berdenyut tiba-tiba ketika gadis itu melewatinya begitu saja. "Gadis itu.." gumam pemuda berambut semerah darah itu.

Namun, seketika dia menarik ujung bibirnya berlawanan arah membentuk sebuah seringai dan kemudian menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Selang beberapa detik tercipta sebuah gumpalan pasir di sekeliling tubuhnya dan ketika angin berhembus kencang ke arahnya, sosok pemuda itu menghilang. Seperti ikut terbawa oleh angin.

##Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite##

"Naruto nii-chan!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki sambil berlari mengejar seseorang yang di panggilnya barusan. Bocah anak laki-laki itu nyengir dengan lebar sehingga deretan giginya yang masih belum rapi dan masih ada bolong-bolongnya terlihat. Sosok dua orang yang satu gadis kecil dan anak laki-laki nampak ikut mengejar dari belakangnya.

"Konohamaru?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan nada bertanya setelah dia tengokan kepalanya ke belakang, untuk meliat siapa gerangan yang sudah memanggilnya dengan lantang.

"Naruto nii-chan.. ayo main ninja-ninjaan!" ajak bacah laki-laki yang di panggil dengan sebutan 'Konohamaru' oleh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita berlatih jurus saja, Konohamaru-kun," ucap satu-satunya perempuan di sana.

Dan nampak ucapan gadis itu di setujui dengan bocah laki-laki lain yang sebaya dengannya hanya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Huh! Aku tidak mau."

"Konohamaru… dengarkan ajakan teman-temanmu!" ucap Naruto dan menasehatinya sok dewasa. Dia mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Konohamaru dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Akh! Sakura nee-chan?" panggil Moegi tiba-tiba dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah belakang punggung Naruto. Sebuah senyuman manis dia perlihatkan sehingga menampilkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang juga masih banyak yang bolong-bolong, karena terlalu memakan coklat atau pun permen.

Seketika itu juga ada perubahan raut wajah drastis yang di alami oleh Naruto. Mukanya bersemu kemerahan dan nampak malu-malu. Konohamaru yang melihatnya hanya cekikikan dan menyeringai jahil.

"Moegi… selamat pagi," sapa Sakura ramah. Akh, ternyata kedua kakinya membawanya ke tempat ini bukannya membawanya ke tempat penjualan bahan-bahan makanan yang dia perlukan.

"Pagi… Sakura nee-chan," balas Moegi tak kalah ramah.

Kedua mata emerald itu memandang sekeliling dan dahinya sedikit berkerut melihat sosok berambut kuning yang paling tidak ingin di temuinya, dan malah bertemu secara tak sengaja di sini. Benar-benar sial hari ini, piker Sakura.

Namun, di paksakannya juga sebuah senyuman dan menyapa rekan satu team-nya. Karena bagaimana pun juga Sakura masih mempunyai hati untuk tak mengacuhkan temannya sendiri. "Pagi… Naruto," ucapnya.

"Ehehehe… pagi juga, Sakura-chan," balas Naruto dan tak lupa sebuah cengiran sebagai ciri khas dirinya di perlihatkan. Kedua tangannya dia taruh di belakang kepalanya dan sebuah semburat merah tipis tercipta di pipinya yang berkulit tan.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ucapan seorang pemuda dingin terngiang kembali di dalam pikiran Sakura. Membuat dirinya kembali bad mood dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk dan ingin membunuh. Lambat laun tercipta sebuah atmosfer awan gelap di belakang punggung Sakura.

Naruto sama sekali tak sadar dan tak tahu jika Sakura kini menatapnya dengan hawa penuh membunuh, yang siap kapan saja bisa di lakukannya. Konohamaru yang melihat wajah Naruto hanya cengengesan tak jelas menarik-narik ujung bajunya hendak membisikan sesuatu.

"Sakura-chan… kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku 'kan jadi malu," batin Naruto sangat polos atau mungkin bodoh tak menyadari arti dari tatapan membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua mata emerald di depannya.

"Tatapan wanita itu mengerikan, seperti akan membunuh Naruto nii-chan saja," batin Konohamaru dan dia melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah tak karuan. Seketika dia menarik kesimpulan seenaknya sendiri dan dengan gusar menarik-narik ujung baju Naruto lagi.

"Naruto nii-chan… wanita itu apakah, ini?" Konohamaru bebisik pada Naruto dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya sambil menatap wajah Sakura. Jari kelingking yang diacungkan Konohamaru itu bisa berarti ada hubungan khusus atau dengan kata lain kekasih.

"Hehehhe…" Naruto hanya tertawa senang mendengarnya tanpa ada niatan menyanggahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan tanggapan shock Sakura.

"Apa yang tadi kau bilang, hah?" ucap Sakura mulai marah. Dan terdengar bunyi 'krek' beberapa kali ketika Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berasal dari jari-jarinya sendiri.

Seketika Naruto menelan ludah karena agak takut sedangkan Konohamaru hanya menatap Sakura ngeri. Moegi dan Udon yang melihatnya hanya saling merapatkan diri pada Konohamaru.

Buggh! Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah tubuh Naruto terlempar cukup jauh karena dipukul habis Sakura di sebelah pipinya yang kanan. Tubuh Naruto menabrak papan di sepanjang pembatas jalan kecil itu dan dari mulutnya keluar sebuah cairan merah kental.

"Naruto nii-chan… kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Konohamaru dan berjalan mendekat meninggalkan Moegi dan Udon yang semakin ketakutan melihat ekspresi marah Sakura sekarang ini.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Naruto terbatuk karena tenggorokannya terpenuhi oleh darahnya sendiri. Ternyata pukulan Sakura sangatlah kuat sampai-sampai membuat Naruto terluka seperti ini dan membuat lubang di papan kayu pembatas itu . Ck. Ck.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar wanita jelek!" hardik Konohamaru dan mengepalkan tinjunya pada Sakura.

"Kau berani padaku, anak kecil?" ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap suku katanya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya masing-masing lagi di depan dadanya. Beberapa helai rambut depannya sedikit terangkat akibat hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Menambah kesan menyeramkan di wajah Sakura

Krek! Satu suara yang berasal dari kepalan tangan Sakura membuat Konohamaru menciut.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Konohamaru gugup. Naruto yang sudah agak baikan keadaannya ikut merinding takut dan berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Krek! Satu suara lagi yang terdengar membuat wajah Konohamaru berubah menjadi membiru dan memucat.

"Awas kau!" ucap Sakura dan jika Konohamaru maupun orang-orang yang ada di sana melihat. Tepat di atas kepala Sakura muncul innernya dengan sama-sama mengepalkan tangan dengan backround api yang membara.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Tiga pukulan sudah cukup membuat Konohamaru diam. Dan tampak karya seni Sakura yang berbekas di kepala Konohamaru membentuh tiga buah gundukan besar yang juga mengeluarkan asap-asap kecil menandakan betapa terasa panasnya akibat luka itu.

"Huh!" Dengus Sakura dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Konohamaru dan semuanya dengan wajah memerah karena kesal.

Konohamaru mengusap-usap pelan kepalanya yang benjol dan sebuah makian keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tak sadar dan lihat situasi jika sosok Sakura masih ada di dekat situ. "Dia monster.. bukan wanita," ucapnya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti begitu saja dan dengan sangat pelan menolehkan wajah horornya pada Konohamaru. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dan berlari mendekati Konohamaru dan semuanya.

"Gyaaaaaaa~" teriak Konohamaru. Bukan hanya dia, tetapi Udon dan Moegi yang dari tadi hanya jadi penonton saja juga ikut berteriak dan berlari bersama Konohamaru beserta Naruto.

"Jangan lari kalian!" teriak Sakura menggelegar.

Konohamaru yang mendengarnya mengambil langkah seribu dengan berlari sangat cepat dan kencang meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya di belakang, tanpa melihat jika ada orang di depannya.

Bruk!

Sungguh tak sempat di hindari oleh Konohamaru sendiri dia menabrak seseorang di depannya, namun serasa menabrak tembok besar yang kokoh. Tubuhnya yang kecil jatuh terduduk keras di tanah.

"Sakit tahu," komentar orang yang di tabrak oleh Konohamaru bukan rintihan sakit dari Konohamaru sendiri yang notabene-nya yang jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan dengan banyak garis-garis melintang berarna ungu dan tubuhnya yang besar membuat nyali Konohamaru ciut seketika.

"Konohamaru… kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Naruto karena jaraknya cukup jauh dari sosok Konohamaru. Dan di belakangnya ada Sakura yang segera mencoba mendekat ketika di rasanya akan ada masalah yang muncul.

"Minta maaf!" perintah orang yang di tabrak oleh Konohamaru tersebut dan menarik kerah bajunya ke atas sampai kedua kaki Konohamaru sudah tak menapak di atas tanah lagi. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kunciran empat buah di kepalanya itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan meremehkan tanpa ada niatan mengentikan aksi temannya.

Rintihan kesakitan karena serasa lehernya tercekik terdengar dari bibir Konohamaru. "Uhuk… uhuk!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Konohamaru?" Tanya Naruto dan berwajah kesal. Dia tak banyak berpikir segera berlari mendekati sosok orang asing itu berniat melayangkan pukulan untuk membebaskan Konohamaru. "Lepaskan dia!"

Sebelah tangan orang asing itu terutama jari-jarinya nampak bergerak-gerak dan seketika itu juga sebelah kaki Naruto terangkat ke depan menyebabkan keseimbangannya goyah, dan Naruto jatuh dengan punggung terlebih dahulu mencium tanah.

Rasa kesal, terkejut dan penasaran tercipta di wajah berkumisnya. "Tadi itu apa?" gumam Naruto.

Sakura memperhatikan penampilan kedua orang itu yang nampak asing di matanya. Yang satu, seorang pria dengan wajah sangar memakai pakaian serba hitam dan menggendong sesuatu, entah itu apa di punggungnya. Yang kedua, seorang wanita sedikit dewasa berambut pirang dengan empat buah kuncir yang mengikat rambutnya. Dan warna mata wanita itu mengingatkannya pada orang yang tadi pagi di tabrak olehnya.

Sakura melangkah maju mendekati sosok kedua orang itu,"Tolong maafkan kami! Tadi kami hanya bermain kejar-kejaran dan tak sengaja terlalu berlebihan," ucap Sakura mencoba bersikap ramah. Karena Sakura yakin jika kedua orang di hadapannya ini adalah seorang ninja juga. Seorang ninja yang kemampuannya jauh di atasnya.

"Huh!" laki-laki berwajah sangar itu mendengus meremehkan. Dia hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Konohamaru ketika ada sebuah batu kecil menghantam punggung tangannya yang mencengkram kerah baju Konohamaru, sehingga Konohamaru bisa terlepas dari cengkramannya dan berlari mendekati Naruto.

Laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu sedikit merintih sakit karena punggung tangannya berdarah. Di lihatnya siapa yang menyerangnya. Dan dia melihat ada seorang anak-laki berambut emo yang tengah duduk di salah satu dahan pohon dengan melempar-lemparkan batu kecil di tangan kanannya. Sakura dan Moegi yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris menyeruakan nama pemuda tersebut.

"Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-kun."

"Konohamaru… apa aku terlihat lemah?" Tanya Naruto dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya setinggi badan Konohamaru.

"Jika di bandingkan dengan Sasuke nii-chan jelas lebih kuat dan keren Sasuke nii-chan dari pada Naruto nii-chan," komentar Konohamaru.

Dan seketika itu juga gumpalan awan itam menyelubungi kepala Naruto.

"Hei! Bocah. Turun kalau berani!" ucap orang tersebut yang di lempari batu oleh pemuda berambut emo tersebut.

"Huh! Tak perlu kulakukan hal seperti itu. Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku mengahancurkanmu seperti ini," Sasuke berucap dengan tegas dan menggenggam erat batu tersebut di kepalan tangannya sampai remuk, hancur sampai tersisa serpihannya saja.

"Lumayan keren juga bocah ini," batin Temari dan ada semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Sombong sekali kau, bocah!" teriak orang itu lagi dan menurunkan sebuah benda yang dari tadi berada di punggungnya.

"H-hei, Kankuro… kau serius mau menggunakannya?" komentar wanita berambut pirang itu akhirnya.

"Diamlah, Temari! Bocah sombong seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Hentikan, Kankuro!" Sebuah suara berat dan dingin menyeruak terdengar dari arah samping Sasuke berada.

Kedua mata onyx milik Sasuke melebar sepenuhnya karena terkejut melihat bahwa ada orang lain di pohon yang dia duduki. "Aku sama sekali tak merasakan kehadirannya tadi," batinnya dan memandang orang yang di sampingnya dengan tatapan tajam dan waspada.

"Ga-Gaara.." ucap orang yang di panggil Kankuro tadi.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda yang berambut merah darah itu hanya menatap tajam pada Kankuro. Dia berdiri terbalik di dahan pohon dengan kepala di bawah dan kaki yang di aliri chakra menapak pada batang pohon tersebut. Kemudian kedua mata jade miliknya melirik pada onyx Sasuke di sampingnya. Bergantian pada Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon yang berada di bawahnya. Kedua mata jadenya berhenti sebentar ketika mendapati seorang gadis dengan warna rambut merah jambu.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan kami," ucap Gaara dengan suara yang berat. Secepat kilat ketika semacam pasir mengelilingi tubuhnya sosok pemuda berambut merah itu berpindah ke samping Kankuro. Semuanya kecuali Kankuro dan Temari dibuat tercengang dengan kemampuan ninjanya.

"Ayo pergi!" ucap Gaara singkat. Temari dan Kankuro segera mengikuti Gaara dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka semua namun, ada sebuah suara yang jernih mengehentikan langkah mereka seketika.

Kedua mata jade itu melirik pemilik suara itu dan berbalik menatapnya. Sekali lagi kedua mata jade dan emerald itu bertemu. "Tunggu sebentar! Kalian bukan berasal dari desa ini. Lalu kalian ninja dari mana?" Tanya Sakura. Sedikitnya dia takut untuk menanyakannya namun dia beranikan diri ketika tak ada seorang pun yang bertanya.

"Kami dari Desa Sunagakure," jawab Temari.

"Sunagakure? Bagaimana bisa kalian dengan begitu mudahnya masuk ke dalam desa ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya balik Temari.

"Tidak. Karena itu aku bertanya."

"Dengar… kami ke sini karena akan mengikuti Ujian Chuunin," ucap Temari dan memperlihatkan identitasnya.

"Ujian Chuunin?" gumam Naruto dan nampak berpikir.

Setelah menjawab hal itu ketiganya kembali berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang belum puas mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Namun, lagi-lagi ada sebuah suara yang menghentikan langkah mereka, kali ini agak dingin.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke dan 'huup' dia turun dari atas dahan pohon dan mendarat sempurna di tanah.

Temari langsung berbalik dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri,"Maksudmu aku?"

Sasuke menggeleng, dan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada orang yang berada di samping Temari. "Bukan kau… tapi laki-laki yang berambut merah itu," ucapnya.

Gaara membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke. Dengan tatapan dingin dan suara yang berat dia menjawab. "Sabaku no Gaara. Kau?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan menjawab. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kalau namaku…"

"Tidak tertarik," potong Gaara cepat ketika Naruto akan mengucapkan namanya.

Sungguh malang nasib Naruto, dia selalu tak di anggap.

Gaara membalikan badannya namun masih sempat kedua mata jadenya melirik sekilas seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menatap penuh kagum pada sosok Sasuke. "Huh!" dengusnya.

Ketiga ninja dari Sunagakure itu akhirnya pergi secepat kilat dengan jurus yang mereka miliki. Meninggalkan Team 7 dan Team Konohamaru di jalanan yang mulai ramai itu.

"Sebaiknya kita menemui Kakashi-sensei," usul Sakura dan menatap Naruto juga Sasuke bergantian.

"Tapi Ujian Chuunin itu apa? Kau tahu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dan memimpin berjalan di depan. Sosok Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan tak jauh dari dirinya. Lalu bagaimana dengann Konohamaru dan teman-temanya? Mereka bertiga sudah pergi juga untuk menemui Ebisu-sensei.

"Itu adalah semacam ujian yang di adakan lima tahun sekali khusus untuk seorang Genin seperti kita agar naik tingkat menjadi seorang Chuunin," jawab Sakura dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Hebaaatt!" komentar Naruto dengan mata yang berapi-api semangat.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya berkomentar pendek.

Naruto dan Sasuke sama sekali tak melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang menjadi murung.

##Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite##

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali merenung sendiri di dalam kamarnya yang didominasi cat hijau. Tubuhnya terbaring begitu saja di atas tempat tidurnya dan kedua mata emeraldnya nampak menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi siang. "Ujian Chuunin, eh?"gumamnya tak bersemangat.

Sakura kembali teringat percakapan yang dia alami dengan rekan satu teamnya dan guru pembimbingnya. Percakapan bahwa gurunya itu mengikutsertakan ketiga murid didikannya untuk mengikuti Ujian Chuunin. Reaksi Naruto sangatlah senang dan bersemangat, sebab hal itu merupakan satu langkah untuk dirinya diakui oleh desanya. Lalu, reaksi Sasuke juga sangatlah tak terduga, dia tersenyum kecil menanggapi perihal dirinya didaftarkan di Ujian Chuunin, alasannya karena sebagai laki-laki dia merasa tertantang, ditambah ini adalah salah satu jalan untuk menjadikannya lebih kuat.

Kemudian reaksi dirinya sendiri sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan rekan satu teamnya. Dia merasa takut, bimbang, resah. Alasannya hanya satu, yaitu dia tak percaya diri dengan kemampuan ninja yang dia miliki sendiri. Dia merasa apa yang di katakan oleh Sasuke tempo hari yang mengatakan dirinya lemah adalah benar adanya.

Sakura merasa menopang beban berat di kedua pundaknya ketika didaftarkan dalam Ujian Chuunin. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menolak untuk ikut serta, namun karena Sasuke.

Ya, karena kehadiran laki-laki yang disukainya itu ikut serta juga, mau tak mau dia harus ikut. Karena jika tidak dia akan merasa tertinggal dan tak 'sejajar' dengan Sasuke lagi. Dia akan merasa sangat 'kecil' di hadapan Sasuke. Dia akan dikira lemah oleh Sasuke. Dia akan dikira penakut oleh Sasuke. Dan dia akan dikira gadis cengeng yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Namun, Sakura kembali berpikir jika semua yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Dia lemah, penakut, cengeng, dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jika saja aku punya 'kekkei genkai' dalam darahku," ucap Sakura.

"Kau memang punya, Sakura. Dalam darahmu mengandung kekuatan miliknya," batin seseorang di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Seseorang itu adalah Ibunya sendiri. Kedua mata hijau teduhnya menatap sayu dan miris sosok Sakura. Tak dapat dicegah air mata itu turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia menutup mulutnya sendiri yang akan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah isakan. Dengan segera Lili meninggalkan pintu kamar Sakura sebelum tangis kesedihannya pecah dan disadari oleh Sakura.

'Hei, kau seperti bukan Sakura saja,' komentar innernya yang dari tadi lama terdiam.

"Memangnya aku yang biasanya bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

'Sakura yang biasanya akan selalu bersemangat dan tegar dalam menghadapi masalah apapun.'

"Aku takut untuk mengikuti ujian itu asal kau tahu."

'Kau takut?'

Sakura mengangguk dan menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan tangannya.

' Hei, kuberi sebuah nasihat.'

"Apa?"

'Lebih baik mencoba tapi gagal, daripada gagal mencoba.'

Sakura menyerngitkan alisnya bingung dengan perkataan innernya sendiri. Dia berusaha berpikir mencari arti dan maksud dari kata 'Lebih baik mencoba tapi gagal, daripada gagal mencoba'.

"Apa maksudmu… aku tak boleh menyerah semudah itu sebelum mencoba hal itu?"

'Kurang lebih seperti itu.'

"Kau benar… setidaknya aku harus mencoba dulu. Apapun hasil yang akan kudapat nanti entah itu berhasil atau gagal tergantung seberapa usaha diriku sendiri untuk menghadapi rintangan tersebut."

'Beginilah Sakura yang biasanya.'

Sakura tersenyum dan mulai menutup kedua mata emeraldnya karena sudah merasa lelah. Dia membalikan badannya ke kanan mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidurnya. Dia bahkan lupa untuk menutupi jendela balkon kamarnya yang sekarang tengah terbuka dengan lebarnya. Menghantarkan sebuah semilir angin malam dan menggerak-gerakan gorden kamarnya sendiri.

Dia juga tak menyadari jika ada sesosok orang yang berdiri dibalik jendela kamarnya. Sosok itu diam berdiri tak bergeming sedikitpun dan kedua matanya terpancang pada wajah Sakura yang mulai menjelajahi alam mimpi. Sedetik kemudian sosok itu berjalan mendekat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

Angin yang berhembus masuk sedikitnya menggerakan selendang putih yang menggantung di pinggang sosok itu yang menggendong sebuah benda seperti guci. Rambutnya pun nampak bergerak-gerak sedikit terhembus oleh angin. Di bibirnya terlukis sebuah seringai menyeramkan ketika memandang wajah Sakura. Kedua mata jadenya nampak menatap wajah di depannya dengan pandangan berbahaya. "Kau adalah 'mainanku'," ucapnya dan seketika sosoknya lenyap setelah ada gumpalan pasir yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ikut terbawa angin yang menerpa tubuhnya yang diselubungi pasir.

Tsudzuku

Kyaaaaaaa~ apa'an ini….hahahahahaha

Sebuah fic yang kubuat untuk ikut meriahkan Sakura Birthday. Chara Kunocihi satu-satunya kesayanganku. Hm. Meskipun terlmbat buat pub-nya.

Dan maaf q bukan membuat pair SasuSaku sbgai chara utama di sini. Melainkan pair GaaSaku.

Dan alasan lainnya… karena Q Nge-Fans banget ma Gaara…wkwkwkwkkwkw. Aaaahhhh~ Gaara kenapa dikau keren banget sich…*mata love-love-an*

.

.

Ehm.. ok, di sini q ngambil bebrapa adegan yang ada di Naruto. Dan yang lainnya q ngarang. Fic nie Semi-Canon pertamaku, krn biasanya q buat fic

Trus yng di kutip satu itu inner Sakura yg bicara. Dan mengenai 'Kekkei Genkai' itu adalah semacam garis keturunan. Misalkan Keturunan Hyuuga yang darah keturunanya menurun pada sesama anggota keluarga, dengan Jutsu Byakugan, sama halnya Sharingan ataupun Renegan.^^

Mohon kritikannya..

Sweet Greetings

Miko-chan^^.

Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter

"Apa aku memang benar-benar lemah, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa Ayah seorang ninja, Bu?"

"Tak ada yang perlu Ibu katakan padamu."

.

.

"Aku tak ingin kau mengetahui siapa Ayahmu sebenarnya, Sakura. Kau tak pantas menganggap penghianat Konoha itu sebagai Ayahmu."

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar aku tak dianggap 'lemah' lagi oleh Sasuke-kun."

Brukk!

"Ma-maaf."

.

.

"Huh!"

"Dia monster.. bukan wanita."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Gyaaaaaaa~"

.

.

"Jika saja aku punya kekkei genkai dalam darahku."

"Kau memang punya, Sakura. Dalam darahmu mengandung kekuatan miliknya."

"Kau adalah 'mainanku'."

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Angst/Mistery

Rated : T+

Warning : OOC, OC, GaJe, Semi-Canon

Main chara :

Haruno Sakura

Sabaku no Gaara

And the other too

.

Enjoy This Chapter

And

Give Me Reviews

.

.

Kunoichi berambut seperti permen kapas itu menggeliat pelan di atas tempat tidurnya. Seprai tempat tidur yang ditidurinya sudah sangat acak-acakan karena cara tidurnya yang bisa di bilang tak tenang gara-gara dia memikirkan mengenai ujian, dan juga mengenai mimpi buruk yang dia alami.

Kedua kelopak mata gadis itu perlahan terbuka dan nampak menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang tepat menyorotnya dari arah balkon. Sedikit menguap gadis itu bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sebelah tangan gadis itu bergerak untuk menyingkirkan poninya yang menutupi pandangannya.

Gadis itu memandang balkon kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. "Hhhh.. aku lupa menutupnya lagi tadi malam," gumamnya. Kedua kaki gadis itu turun dari atas tempat tidurnya dan langsung menyerngit bingung dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh telapak kakinya yang terasa sedikit mengganjal, nyaman, lembut namun di saat yang bersamaan sedikit terasa menggelitik kulit kakinya.

"Apa ini? Pasir?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengenali sesuatu yang diinjak oleh kedua kaki telanjangnya. "Kenapa bisa ada pasir di sini?"

Kepala gadis itu miring ke kanan dan nampak berpikir. Namun, sedetik kemudian gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambutnya yang tadinya sudah berantakan menjadi tambah tak berbentuk. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" ucapnya dan langsung beranjak berdiri menutu pintu kaca balkonnya. Namun, gorden yang menutupi jendelanya tetap dibiarkan terbuka dan kemudian kakinya bergerak kembali menuju tepi tempat tidurnya.

Kedua tangan gadis itu sibuk merapikan kembali tempat tidurnya ketika terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian sosok Ibunya masuk dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kayu berplitur hitam yang Sakura tak tahu isinya apa.

"Bergegaslah mandi, Sakura! Bukankah sewaktu makan malam kau bilang akan mengikuti semacam ujian tingkatan ninja?" ucap Lili dan menaruh kotak itu di atas meja belajar Sakura tepat di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Gara-gara hal itu aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, Bu," ucap Sakura dan kembali merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Hhhhh.. sudah, sudah, biar Ibu saja yang merapikannya. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi mandi sana! Nanti kau terlambat, sayang," ucap Lili dan mendorong pelan punggung Sakura untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya, dan tak lupa dirinya menarik handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu dan melingkarkannya di leher anaknya.

"Iya, iya," ucap Sakura dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Ibunya. Dia berjalan dengan lemasnya menuju kamar mandi di ujung lorong sebelah kanan dari kamarnya sambil beberapa kali menguap, dan beberapa kali juga dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kembali entah untuk apa gunanya.

"Hhh… anak itu susah sekali diaturnya," gumam Lili dan kemudian mulai merapikan tempat tidur Sakura. Hanya tinggal melipat selimut saja sebenarnya karena sisanya sudah dikerjakan oleh Sakura sendiri. Dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan langsung menginjak sesuatu yang rasanya sangat tak nyaman. Kedua mata emerald miliknya menampakan ekspresi biasa saja namun setelahnya dirinya hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat ada banyak butiran pasir di atas lantai kayu.

Tanpa banyak bicara akhirnya Lili mengambil sapu dan mulai mengeluarkan butiran pasir itu dari kamar Sakura. "Pasti Sakura lupa menutup pintu balkonnya sampai banyak pasir masuk seperti ini," ucapnya setelah menyapu bersih lantainya dan mengeluarkannya. Dia mengambil sebuah pengki dan kemudian mengeduknya. Kedua kakinya satu persatu menuruni tangga dengan tangan memegang pengki dan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah di luar rumah.

.

.

Tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah sepenuhnya terendam di dalam sebuah bathub dengan ditutupi oleh banyak busa sabun. Rambut panjangnya sengaja dia gerai dan sudah sepenuhnya juga basah dengan dihiasi busa shampo.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas berat. "Hhhhh… bagaimana, ya, ujiannya nanti?" tanyanya pada diri sediri sambil kedua tangannya memainkan busa-busa sabun.

Sedetik kemudian dia menenggelamkan setengah dari wajahnya ke dalam air, sehingga yang terlihat di permukaannya hanya sebatas kedua matanya saja. Sakura mencoba mengingat lebih jelas lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika dia bermimpi semalam. Penglihatannya di dalam mimpi itu sedikit tidak jelas namun dia sepenuhnya sadar jika ada Sasuke di dalam mimpinya, juga seseorang entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan dengan wujud menyerupai seekor ular besar yang ingin mencoba membunuh dirinya dan Sasuke.

Dan terakhir yang dia ingat di dalam mimpinya itu adalah sebuah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian leher sebelah kiri. Rasa sakit yang terasa seperti terbakar. Bukan hanya itu karena dia melihat juga Sasuke mengalami apa yang dialaminya. Lalu, setelah itu dia langsung terbangun dari mimpinya dan tidak lagi tidur nyenyak sampai pagi menjelang.

"Itu hanya mimpi. Tidak akan mungkin itu terjadi padaku," sanggah Sakura dalam hati lalu mengeluarkan wajahnya dari dalam air dan mulai menyalakan shower di atas kepalanya, sehingga guyuran air segar membasahi kepalanya dan membersihkannya dari busa shampo.

Sedetik kemudian dia berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air, lalu membalutnya dengan sebuah handuk berwarna pink. Tak lupa dia juga mengambil sebuah handuk putih bersih kecil untuk membungkus rambutnya. Setelah itu baru dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan pelan menuju ke kamarnya. Sesekali Sakura sedikit menguap di tengah kedua kakinya melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar mandi.

Sekilas dia melihat ke arah bawah, tepatnya ke atas meja makan yang sudah terhidang beberapa makanan untuk sarapan pagi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ibunya. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya karena walaupun hidup dalam kesederhanaa dia masih mempunyai seorang Ibu yang selalu menyediakan apa yang menjadi kebutuhannya tanpa meminta bayaran sedikitpun. Itulah perjuangan dan kemuliaan seorang Ibu.

"Sakura!" panggil Ibunya dari bawah dekat dengan pintu keluar.

"Ya?"

"Ibu mau pergi belanja. Kalau sudah selesai, cepatlah sarapan! Dan semoga kau berhasil menyelesaikan ujiannya," ucap Lili dan tersenyum bangga pada anaknya.

"Terima kasih, Bu," balas Sakura dan membalas senyuman Ibunya.

Sebelah tangan Lili sudah memegang knop pintu namun, gerakannya terhenti dan kedua mata emeraldnya melirik Sakura yang juga kini menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan alis terangkat dan bersiap turun.

"Uhmmm… bawalah apa yang kau perlukan di dalam kotak itu!" ucapnya dan langsung berlalu pergi dengans serta menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Sakura dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya hanya angkat bahu dan kembali naik tangga rumahnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dia harus bergegas memakai baju, lalu sarapan dan segera pergi ke tempat yang sudah diperintahkan oleh guru pembimbingnya jika dia memilih untuk ikut ujian itu.

Ya, Sakura sudah menetapkan jika dirinya ikut berpartisipasi dalam ujian kali ini. Semuanya untuk tetap berada di sisi Sasuke dan juga untuk mengukur kemampuan dirinya. Ditambah dengan ujian ini pasti dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang berguna nanti dan menjadikannya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, baik kuat dalam fisik maupun mentalnya.

Kedua tangannya segera membuka lemari pakaian setelah sampai di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah celana pendek berwarna biru di atas lutut lima senti dan terusan tanpa lengan dengan kerah yang menutupi lehernya. Terusan dengan warna merah darah yang di kedua bagian bawah sisinya terdapat belahan dari pinggang sampai sebatas betis. Dan di belakang bagian punggung baju itu terdapat sebuah symbol, bulatan putih yang juga terdapat di bagian paling bawah baju itu.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Sakura segera memakainya setelah memakai pakaian dalam. Setelahnya dia merapikan rambut panjangnya dan mengeringkannya dengan hairdryer. Menyisirnya pelan dan setelahnya memakai sebuah hitai-ate berwarna biru di atas kepalanya. Sakura berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar seukuran dengan tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum simpul melihat penampilannya. "Selesai. Sekarang tinggal memasukan beberapa persenjatan ke kantung senjata," ucapnya dan langsung mengambil sebuah kantung kecil di bawah tempat tidur. Membukanya dan memeriksanya apakah ada yang perlu ditambahkan lagi atau tidak. Sedangkan kumpulan senjata kunai dan shuriken kecil sudah dia bawa dan di pakaikan di paha kanannya.

Namun, ketika dia akan menutup kantung senjatanya dia teringat dengan ucapan Ibunya. Dan kedua mata emeraldnya melirik sebuah kotak dengan ukuran lumayan besar di atas meja di depan tempat tidurnya.

Dia berjalan mendekati kotak itu dengan serta membawa kantung senjatanya. Perlahan tangannya memegang penutup dari kotak itu yang terasa sangat halus dan dia melihat sebuah symbol kecil yang memang dia kenali sebagai lambang dari Klannya: bulatan kecil berwarna putih.

Diliputi rasa penasaran akhirnya Sakura membukanya perlahan dan wajahnya sedikit terkejut dengan isi dari kotak itu. "Ini… " ucapnya.

Di dalam kotak kayu berbentuk kotak itu terdapat banyak senjata di mulai dari kunai, shuriken, kertas peledak dan beberapa surat gulungan yang terkunci dengan sebuah mantra. Yang membuat Sakura heran adalah bentuk kunai dan shuriken kecil yang bentuknya berbeda dari apa yang selama ini dia gunakan oleh dirinya maupun ninja yang lain di desanya.

'Hey! Kenapa Ibumu memberikan semua ini padamu?' tanya Inner Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sakura dan mengambil salah satu shuriken kecil dan mengamatinya dari dekat. Bentuk shuriken itu sendiri adalah segitiga dengan gerigigi-gerigi kecil yang mengelilinginya dengan lubang kecil di tengahnya. Bentuk kunainya pun sedikit besar dari ukuran biasanya dengan tiga buah mata sabit disertai dengan gerigi kecil diujungnya bahkan ada lima buah yang berbentuk spiral.

Pada akhirnya Sakura mengambil kantung yang lebih besar dari kantung senjata yang ada ditangannya sekarang dari dalam laci meja. Dia memindahkan isi dari kantung senjata kecilnya ke kantung senjata yang baru saja diambilnya. Dan dia menambahkan isinya dengan sepuluh kunai bentu tiga mata sabit itu, lalu beberapa shuriken yang di antaranya berbentuk spiral, kertas peledak, dan dua buah gulungan terkunci.

Setelahnya dia langsung memakaikannya ke belakang pinggangnya dan Sakura sekarang suda siap untuk menghadapi ujian apapun yang diberikan kepadanya nanti. Dia memakai sepatu berwarna birunya dan langsung melesat keluar lewat jendela kamarnya setelah menutup kembali kotak senjata itu.

Bahkan Sakura lupa untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ibunya.

##Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite##

"Hhh… Sakura-chan tumben sekali telat," komentar seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki tiga gores kecil di kedua pipinya. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dadanya dan kedua matanya menyipit memandang anak-anak lain yang juga berada didekatnya, yang mempunyai tujuan sama yaitu mengikuti Ujian Chuunin.

"Hn." Dengan biasa pemuda irit bicara yang berdiri di samping Naruto mengiyakan ucapan rekan satu teamnya itu. Dan tepat sekali ketika kedua mata onyxnya melihat sosok rekan wanita satu teamnya tengah berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dengan lemas menurut penglihatannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" ucap Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman menyesal di bibirnya. Namun, tak dapat dia hindari ketika sepasang mata onyx tengah menatapnya, tepat kepada kedua mata emeraldnya. Tatapan matanya membuat Sakura seakan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke yang lain selain ke dirinya.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat mimpi buruknya tadi malam. Mimpi mengenai ketika dirinya dan Sasuke diserang oleh seseorang juga mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan keduanya. Seketika senyuman di bibirnya memudar dan digantikan dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hn." Sasuke membalasnya dengan sangat singkat. Namun kedua mata onyxnya menatap intens sosok Sakura.

'Cuma perasaanku saja atau Sakura memang terlihat seperti tak biasanya," batin Sasuke dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung tempat pendaftaran ujian dilaksanakan.

"Oi, Sasuke… jangan berjalan sendirian saja. Tunggu kami!" ucap Naruto dengan suaranya yang keras dan menyusul sosok Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mengulum senyum lemah dan mulai berjalan menyusulnya. Ketika kedua mata emeraldnya kembali bersiborok dengan kedua mata Jade yang kini juga menatapnya tajam seketika Sakura langsung menundukan wajahnya dan berlari pergi menyusul Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan takut ketika dirinya melihat sosok itu terlebih tatapan dari kedua matanya.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya wanita berambut kuning berkuncir empat itu sambil menatap arah pandang adiknya. Dahinya sedikit terlipat ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berlari memunggunginya. Dia berpikiran mungkinkah Gaara tengah menatapnya namun, segera ditepisnya karena hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Gaara dan mulai berjalan masuk ke gedung itu disusul oleh sosok Temari dan Kankuro di belakangnya yang kini menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa Gaara menemukan sesuatu yang menarik diujian ini? Kuperhatikan dia sedikit bertingkah aneh," tanya Kankuro berbisik-bisik di telinga Temari.

"Entahlah," jawab Temari tak kalah berbisik pelan, sangat pelan karena takut terdengar oleh orang yang dibicarakannya.

"Mudah-mudahan saja tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk ketika ujian nanti," komentar Kankuro pelan.

"Aa…."

.

.

.

"Heee… rupanya Sakura juga ikut ujian ini. Syukurlah!" tanya Kakashi selaku guru pembimbing mereka di team 7 dan juga sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab memberikan formulir pendaftaran ujian.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa jika aku memilih untuk ikut, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura karena sejujurnya cukup tersinggung dengan ucapan gurunya, yang seolah-olah dirinya kaget dengan ikutnya dirinya diujian ini.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, ujian ini memang diperuntukan untuk anggota team yang terdiri dari 3 orang. Jika kau tak memilih ikut maka Sasuke juga Naruto tak akan bisa mengikuti ujiannya. Tapi, syukurlah jika kau memilih ikut, Sakura!" ucap Kakashi dengan penjelasan yang panjang.

"Huh! Guru ini meremehkanku, ya?" tanya Sakura kesal dan mendelik tajam pada gurunya.

Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dibalik masker wajahnya,"Bukan seperti itu, Sakura," kilahnya.

"Apa ninja dari desa lain mengikuti ujian di sini?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi.

"Ya. Kukira kalian sudah melihat ninja-ninja asing itu. Dan perlu kuingatkan jangan pernah meremehkan mereka, karena mereka kuat."

"Hn. Semakin menarik. Ayo pergi, Naruto… Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi setelah bertanya hal itu.

Naruto dan Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu sama semangatnya seperti Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura semakin tidak percaya diri saja. Dan membayangkan jika mimpinya menjadi kenyataan sungguh membuatnya takut setengah mati.

"Sakura-chan… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang kini menatapnya khawatir di samping dirinya berjalan.

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman menenangkan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Terima kasih," ucapnya dan langsung mengalihkan arah pandangannya pada punggung Sasuke di depannya.

"Begitu," ucap Naruto. Namun, dia sedikit tidak puas dengan jawaban dari Sakura dan juga ikut mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan setelahnya merengut kesal.

Sakura yang satu-satunya sebenarnya terpaksa mengikuti ujian ini menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang satu persatu semua wajah di dalam ruangan kelas tempatnya menginjakan kaki sekarang ketika dia dan Sasuke membuka pintu itu berbarengan. Dan kedua matanya kembali bertemu dengan sepasang mata jade yang kini rasa-rasanya melihat dirinya seorang saja.

"Laki-laki itu… kenapa aku merasa selalu menatapku. Aku kan sudah meminta maaf padanya. Lagi pula aku menabraknya kan tidak sengaja. Hhhhh… menyebalkan sekali," gumam Sakura dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain. Dan dia melihat teman-teman sesame Genin yang sama dengannya juga ada di sini.

"Halloo… Sasuke," ucap seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan kedua mata aquamarinenya yang indah dengan suara yang dibuat se-sexy mungkin. Dia merangkulkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sasuke dari belakang.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan merengut kesal. "Huh! Apa-apaan dia!" batinnya.

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung terbakar cemburu. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari Sasuke-kun, Ino!" teriaknya cukup kencang.

"Huh, Sasuke yang kurangkul saja tidak keberatan. Kenapa malah kau yang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke jadi marah?" tanya Ino telak membuat Sakura bungkam seketika.

Sakura yang biasanya pasti akan membalas perkataan Ino dan pasti akan berakhir dengan adu mulut satu sama lain, yang mengeluarkan julukan diri masing-masing bagi keduanya. Dia berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino sangatlah benar. Dirinya bagi Sasuke itu apa? Huh, hanya teman satu team saja kan? Tidak lebih dan tidak akan pernah bisa lebih dari itu. Malahan Sasuke selama ini menganggap dirinya adalah pengganggu dan perempuan lemah juga merepotkan. Dan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura kini hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam sambil memandang kedua kakinya bagaikan objek yang sangat menarik saat itu. Tak sadar jika kini dirinya di awasi oleh sepasang mata onyx dengan pandangan tanda tanya.

##Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite##

**Sakura POV**

Hyaaaaaaa~ akhirnya kami bertiga lulus di ujian pertama. Aku sempat was-was ketika mendengar peraturan yang dikatakan pengawas ujian sewaktu ujian berlangsung.

Ya, Tuhan… ujian kelompok.

Kalian bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi sewaktu tadi? Atmosphir di ruangan itu langsung berubah mencekam dan sunyi. Tak ada yang bersuara sepatah katapun. Semuanya terdiam sambil memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan dipilihnya.

Menurutku kedua pilihan yang dikatakan pengawas ujian di sepuluh menit terakhir itu sama-sama merugikan kita semua.

Pilian pertama jika kita memilih menjawab soal yang ke sepeluh dan jawaban kita salah maka akan langsung didiskualifikasi, tentunya akan selamanya berada di tingkat Genin.

Pilihan kedua tidak ada bedanya sama sekali. Jika kita tidak memilih soal ke sepuluh itu kita akan tetap didiskualifikasi, namun kita diberi kesempatan untuk mengikuti ujian ini 5 tahun lagi. Hhhhhh~bagaimana jika ujian nanti lebih sulit dan membingungkan dari pada ujian tahun ini.

Dan hebatnya…

…. Si bodoh Naruto berkata dengan lantang sambil menggebrak meja dan dengan raut wajah penuh keyakinan berkata,'Yang benar saja… aku tidak akan mundur dan memilih menjawab soal itu. Aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi Hokage. Dan aku akan lulus di ujian ini bagaimana pun caranya. Itu adalah jalan ninjaku' begitulah katanya.

Huuuuhhhh! Dia sungguh tidak memikirkan aku dan juga Sasuke jika dia gagal menjawab atau pun salah menjawab. Tapi, kuucapkan terima kasih padamu, Naruto. Kau berhasil membuatku semangat kembali dan membuatku percaya diri dengan kemampuan yang aku miliki. Bukan hanya itu… sepertinya kau telah membuat semua orang yang memilih tinggal di ruangan itu menjadi ikut percaya diri juga.

Kuakui… kau memiliki kekuatan 'misterius' yang membuat orang-orang di sekelilingmu percaya padamu. Begitu pun aku dan maaf jika selama ini aku tak pernah 'mengganggapmu'.

Baiklaaaaaahhhh! Lupakan mengenai kejadian di ujian pertama. Sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap menghadapi ujian yang kedua.

Tapi… ujian kedua ini…

…. Membuatku merinding dan ngeri.

Lihat saja sekarang apa yang aku lihat!

Sebuah tempat seperti hutan yang terdapat pembatas pagar besi yang sangat tinggi dengan tulisan papan peringatan jika tempat ini dilarang untuk dimasuki. Pohon-pohonnya sangat tinggi dan berdaun lebat. Dan pastinya banyak binatang buas yang hidup di dalamnya. Kira-kira ujian kedua ini bagaimana, ya?

Aku melihat semua wajah yang lulus di ujian pertama dan ada dia juga. Laki-laki aneh berambut merah dengan aura membunuh yang selalu keluar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Jika ujian kedua ini berhubungan dengan 'pertahanan'. Maka ini akan jadi ujian yang sangat gawat bagiku. Pasalnya aku memang tidak mahir dalam hal seperti itu maupun serangan. Jalan yang aman adalah jangan dekat-dekat dengannya.

Aku terus menerus menatapnya dan baru tersadar jika kedua mata jade itu juga menatapku. Sesegera mungkin aku memunggunginya dan merapat pada Sasuke.

**End Sakura POV**

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat ketika melihat teman wanita se-timnya merapatkan diri padanya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura sekenanya dan sedikit menjaukan diri dari Sasuke. Jujur saja jatungnya berkerja lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika berdekatan dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Hn." Sasuke tak ingin bertanya lagi dan memfokuskan diri pada pengawas ujian kedua yang akan menjelaskan peraturan ujian kali ini.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri apa yang ada di depan kalian adalah tempat ujian babak kedua yang akan dilaksanakan. Tempat ini dinamakan 'Hutan Kematian'," ucap seorang Kunoichi tingkatan Jounin dengan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka di bagian atas maupun bawah. Wajahnya memang cantik namun terkalahkan dengan aura seram yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa semua peserta ujian dengan membawa ajakan kematian bagi mereka. Angin itu seolah memberitahu jika dirinya adalah seorang malaikat yang siap mencabut nyawa siapa saja di dalam hutan itu nantinya.

"Kalian nantinya akan diberi dua surat gulungan, yaitu surat gulungan bumi dan surga," ucap Anko dan merogoh ke dalam jubahnya dan mengeluarkan dua bua gulungan yang terkunci. "Dengan kata lain kalian harus saling merebut surat gulungan milik kelompok lain. Dan yang membuat kalian lulus adalah jumlah surat gulungan kalian harus berjumlah enam buah, masing-masing 3 surat gulungan bumi dan surga. Waktu kalian juga sudah ditentukan... selama lima hari kalian akan tinggal di dalam hutan ini dan kemampuan kalian dalam bertahan hidup sangat dibutuhkan di babak kedua ujian ini."

Semua peserta disana mulai berbisik-bisik tak jelas dan ribut. Merasa jika ujian babak kedua ini mempertaruhkan nyawa dan sangat berbahaya.

"… jika kalian sudah mendapatkan enam buah gulungan, pergilah ketengah-tengah hutan ini. Ada sebuah pagoda di sana dan tunggulah seseorang yang akan menjadi pemandu kalian untuk ujian yang selanjutnya…"

"Ujian kali ini apakah aku mampu?" batin Sakura dan mulai takut.

'Kau itu tidak boleh lemah. Kau harus kuat. Kau sendiri yang sudah memilih ujian ini. Karena itu berusahalah. Shannaaarooooo!' teriak Inner Sakura dengan backround api membara.

"Kita semua jangan sampai berpisah nanti. Dan Sakura… berusahalah untuk tidak jauh-jauh dariku, aku akan berusaha melindungimu," ucap Sasuke dan menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah bersemu kemerahan.

"U-uhmm… arigato, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura sedikit terbata-bata dan menunduk malu.

'Berhasiiiillll! Yaiyyyy~' Inner Sakura kembali berteriak-teriak kencang.

"Hn."

"Huh! Sok kuat," gumam Naruto dan berjalan menyusul Sasuke dan juga Sakura yang sudah berjalan mendekati pintu masuk hutan itu sesuai dengan urutan nomor pintu yang mereka dapat dengan didampingi satu pengawas ujian.

"Satu pesanku untuk kalian… jangan mati!" ucap Anko dan menunjukan raut wajah serius.

Semua peserta ujian sudah berdiri di masing-masing pintu masuk. Kesemuanya menunjukan wajah keseriusan, tidak ada yang main-main.

Tentu saja.

Semua peserta ujian tidak ingin mati begitu saja dengan bertindak bodoh dan semborono. Dan tentunya mereka semua ingin lulus dan menjadi seorang Ninja Chuunin. Tetapi tak sedikit orang yang memang haus akan membunuh sangat menyukai ujian kalian ini dengan semua peraturan yang ada di dalamnya.

Tak beda dengan raut wajah yang menghiasi pemuda berambut merah yang berasal dari Sunagakure ini. Dirinya sudah tak sabar untuk melihat banyak darah nanti ketika pertempuran. Darahnya seakan berdesir dan pasir hidup yang ada di punggungnya terasa sudah tak sabar untuk mengancurkan tubuh-tubuh yang segar nanti.

Membunuh.

Perbuatan itu dibolehkan dalam ujian ini karena memang diharuskan untuk mempertahankan diri maupun menyerang musuh untuk mendapatkan surat gulungan.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah mengerti?"

"Uhm… aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sambil menganggukan kepala dengan mantap.

"Ngg~bisakah kau ucapkan sekali lagi kata sandinya?" tanya Naruto dan menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali memang tak terasa gatal.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang. Aku hanya mengucapkannya satu kali saja karena itu dengarkan baik-baik," ucap Sasuke sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Naruto yang memang lemah dalam hal mengingat sesuatu.

"Huuuuu… kau ini… aku saja bisa hapal kata sandinya. Kau ini memang bodoh, Naruto!" cerca Sakura dengan wajah sedikit memerah menahan amarahnya untuk tidak menjitak kepala kuning di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Kita cari kelompok yang terdekat," ucap Sasuke dan beranjak berdiri disusul oleh Sakura.

Naruto yang melihatnya akan segera ikut berdiri juga namun gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia merasakan sesuatu menerpa kulit pipinya yang sebelah kiri. Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat namun bisa dirasakan, dan rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh jarum tak terlihat. "Ah, sakit sekali. Apa ini?" tanya Naruto dan menatap arah dimana 'sesuatu' itu datang.

Belum sempat Sasuke dan Sakura menengok pada Naruto, ketiganya sudah mendapatkan serangan pusaran angin yang kencang. Getarannya menyebabkan tanah yang dilaluinya hancur dan ketiganya segera melompat sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan angin itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura memang berhasil melompat tinggi menghindar dengan arah lompatan yang berbeda. Tapi sayangnya Naruto yang memang tidak siap menghindar terbawa angin itu jauh ke depan sampai berhenti menabrak pohon dengan suara dentuman yang keras, bahkan suara dentuman itu bisa terdengar diseluruh penjuru hutan ini.

Naruto menahan sakit untuk bangun dari jatuhnya. Kepalanya seakan terhantam oleh batu besar dan punggunya serasa menghantam batuan sekeras karang. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Sesuatu yang besar menggeliat dan merayap mendekati Naruto dari belakang. Lidahnya dari sesuatu itu yang panjang menjulur keluar dan mulai mengeluarkan suara desisan.

Naruto yang akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu itu berhenti bergerak dan dengan perlahan menengokan kepalanya ke belakang. Kedua mata sewarna biru laut itu terbelalak lebar karena baru melihat binatang sebesar itu. "Be-besar sekali~" ucapnya.

.

.

.

Tiga orang ninja yang terlihat kuat itu menapaki batang pohon dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya. Tingkat kewaspadaan mereka sama sekali tidak diturunkan. Tiga pasang mata milik para ninja tersebut menatap tajam dan penuh selidik pada setiap tempat yang mereka lihat.

Dua diantaranya berhenti melompat dan menadarat dengan tiba-tiba di salah satu batang pohon ketika seseorang dihadapan mereka tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Keduanya saling pandang dengan nafas terengah. Perempuan satu-satunya di tempat itu mendekati sosok berambut merah yang diam mematung membelakangi dirinya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Temari dengan pandangan awas melihat sekeliling, takut jika ada musuh yang menyerang mereka tiba-tiba.

"Kita berpencar," ucap sosok berambut merah tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Hah?"

"Kita berkumpul di tempat ini satu jam lagi."

"Kenapa harus berpencar, Gaara?" tanya Kankuro sedikit protes dengan ucapan adik kandungnya sendiri. Dia sedikit heran mengapa tiba-tiba Gaara memutuskan hal tersebut.

Gaara sama sekali tak menjawab dan malah memalingkan mukanya sedikit pada wajah Kankuro. Tatapan matanya tajam. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi sosoknya telah menghilang dalam sekejap setelah diselubungi gumpulan pasir.

"Tidak apa membiarkannya berkeliaran sendiri?" tanya Kankuro pada sosok Temari yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Baiklah. Kita berpencar dan bertemu di tempat ini satu jam lagi," ucap Temari bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Kankuro. Secepat hembusan angin Temari pergi meninggalkan Kankuro seorang diri yang terlihat sangat jengkel dengan sikap Temari dan juga Gaara.

"Tch… menjengkelkan sekali," gerutu Kankuro dan melesat pergi juga namun berbeda arah dari arah Temari dan Gaara pergi.

"Dia ada di dekat sini. Aku bisa merasakan dan mencium bau tubuhnya," batin Gaara dan mendesis senang. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk melompat dari satu batang pohon ke batang pohon lain di depannya.

Gaara mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah di dapatkan oleh dirinya. Bau tubuh mangsa yang sangat lezat dan menggiurkan seperti dia. Darah di dalam tubuhnya kembali berdesir hebat dan naluri di luar kewajarannya sedikit bangkit. Jemari-jemari tangannya bergerak-gerak seperti ingin menyentuh dan menerkam tubuh mangsanya dengan erat.

Tidak bisa berhenti.

Gaara tidak bisa menghentikan 'ketertarikan' yang tidak biasa seperti pada 'mainan' barunya.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti di salah satu batang pohon dan sedetik kemudian melompat turun dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang pohon terdekat. Kedua mata jadenya melirik sesosok orang yang sedang memunggunginya. Sesosok gadis manis berambut cherry yang seperti sedang ketakutan. Dua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "Ku menemukannya…" desisnya.

##Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite##

Kunoichi berambut cherry itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Yang ditangkap pertama kali oleh kedua retina matanya adalah bentangan langit yang sedikit tertutupi oleh rimbunnya daun.

Dengan perlahan kunoichi itu bangkit duduk dan memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya berada di tempat ini.

"Serangan mendadak yang tadi itu…" Kunoichi berambut cherry dengan penampilan sedikit kotor itu bergumam pelan dan mulai bangkit berdiri. Dengan segera dia melihat ke sekeliling dan tak menemukan satu orang pun anggota kelompoknya di dekatnya, sedikitnya hal itu membuatnya panik dan takut. Hampir saja dia terisak dan menangis ketika dia ingat perkataannya sendiri untuk menjadi kuat.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura lumayan kencang. Namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung menutup mulutnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Dia berpikir bagaimana jika ada musuh yang mendengarnya dan langsung menuju tempat dirinya berada sekarang. Bisa dipastikan dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa berkutik lagi.

Dengan keberanian yang dia tanamkan di dalam dirinya. Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan berusaha menemukan di mana rekan-rekannya yang lain berada.

Melompat dari satu batang pohon ke batang pohon yang lain dengan pelan. Dikarenakan Sakura tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya karena takut ada musuh dan juga untuk mencari Naruto serta Sasuke.

"Apa aku diikuti?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dan 'glek' dia menelan ludahnya karena takut jika orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang adalah ninja dari desa lain dan juga berkemampuan tinggi.

Seketika Sakura melompat turun dan mulai menajamkan pandangannya pada sekeliling dirinya. Sebelah tangannya sudah siap untuk mengambil senjata kapan saja dan dilemparkannya pada musuh. Sebutir keringat menetes ke pijakan tanah yang dia injak. Kini seratus persen Sakura dalam posisi waspada dan penuh pertahanan.

Kresek!

Kresek!

"Di sana!" teriak Sakura dan 'shuuuttt' langsung melemparkan shuriken dari kantung senjata yang dipakai di pinggang bagian belakangnya.

Kresek!

Kresek!

Suara itu kembali terdengar dan Sakura siap melemparkan senjatanya lagi ketika sesuatu keluar dari rerumputan. Sesuatu itu menatap sosok Sakura dengan kepala putih abu-abu dan berbulu miring ke kanan. Telinganya yang panjang bergerak-gerak menangkap suara yang mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Hhhh… kau mengagetkanku saja," ucap Sakura dan mengembalikan kembali shurikennya ke dalam kantung senjata. Dengan senyuman tipis Sakura berjalan mendekat pada seekor kelinci dengan corak warna putih abu-abu. Dengan perlahan Sakura mengangkat badan mungil kelinci itu dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku karena hampir saja melukaimu. Aku kira kau itu musuh."

"Seharusnya kau tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanmu sebelum benar-benar musuhmu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya," ucap seseorang yang membuat Sakura langsung terdiam membatu.

Kedua mata emerald milik Sakura langsung terbelalak lebar. Keringat dingin mulai muncul kembali di sekitar pori-pori kulit bagian dahi dan leher. Lututnya mulai terasa lemas. Bahkan mendengar suara berat seseorang itu sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

Sakura membalikan badannya perlahan dan kedua mata emeraldnya melihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar... haus akan sesuatu. Kedua lengan laki-laki itu bersidekap di depan dadanya dan wajahnya terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan.

Tak sengaja Sakura melepaskan dekapannya pada kelinci itu dan membiarkannya berlari menjauhi darinya dan anak laki-laki berambut merah itu. Sekarang tinggal dirinya seorang dengan keadaan takut berhadapan dengan laki-laki misterius dan juga berbahaya.

"Kau sendirian rupanya," ucap laki-laki berambut merah darah itu dan dengan santainya berjalan mendekat pada sosok Sakura yang bergetar ketakutan.

"D-dia… ninja dari Desa Sunagakure. I-ini gawat!" batin Sakura panik.

"…"

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" desis Sakura lemah. Bahkan suaranya tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan volume suara yang lebih besar. Dia seperti seekor tikus yang sedang mencicit takut ketika bertemu dengan seekor tikus pemburu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?"

"Kuperingatkan… jangan mendekat lebih dari ini!"

"…" Gaara sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi dan mulai mendekati Sakura.

Sakura mulai takut dan panik. Dengan cepat dia merogoh kantung senjatanya dan melemparkan tiga kunai sekaligus pada Gaara. Dan dengan mudahnya pula Gaara menghindar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat, dasar monster!" teriak Sakura dan melemparkan lima buah shuriken sekaligus dengan menutup kedua matanya.

Kedua mata jade itu menyipit tajam dan menangkap kesemua shuriken yang dilemparkan Sakura dengan pasir yang selalu dibawa di punggungnya.

Sakura berharap ketika dia membuka kembali kedua matanya sosok laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah tidak ada dan dia hanya menghayal saja. Namun, kebalikannya… sosok itu malah semakin dekat dan mendekat padanya sambil menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan marah dan tajam. Sakura mulai berjalan mundur dan mulai terjepit dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya sekarang.

Kaki yang lemas dan tidak mampu berlari. Punggung yang sudah menabrak pohon besar di belakangnya. Dan sosok Gaara yang sudah berada tak jauh di depannya.

Sakura melihat jika Gaara mengeluarkan sebilah kunai dan dia genggam di tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja pipi sebelah kirinya terasa sakit dan perih. Beberapa detik kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang kental dan bau amis mengalir menyusuri rahangnya dan berakhir di leher. Dan Sakura melihat bahwa kunai yang tadi di genggam oleh Gaara sudah tak ada di tangannya.

"Aa-apakah mungkin… kunai itu yang melukai pipiku?" batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Gaara melangkah perlahan dan mengeleminasi jaraknya dengan Sakura.

Sakura menengadahkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Gaara yang lumayan dekat dengan wajahnya. Sakura akui jika pemuda dihadapannya ini sangatlah tampan dan… misterius sekaligus menakutkan. "M-mau apa… kau?" tanyanya.

Gaara menyeringai dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Dia berbisik di telinga kanan Sakura. "Kau takut padaku?" bisiknya.

"T-tidak…" ucap Sakura pelan tetapi kebalikan dari apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Haahah… benarkah?" tanya Gaara dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura. Tangan kanannya dia letakan di pinggang Sakura untuk membawanya ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi berada di belakang leher Sakura.

Gaara menghirup aroma wangi yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Darahnya mulai berdesir kembali membuatnya ingin melakukan lebih dari pada ini.

Sakura merasakan sebuah kenyamanan ketika di peluk oleh laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia di peluk oleh lawan jenis dan sekaligus merasakan debaran yang kencang melebihi ketika dirinya berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Apalagi dirinya kini merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas hangat di sekitar lehernya. "A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Hanya ingin merasakan sesuatu.."

Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sakura dan tangan kirinya yang berada di belakang kepala Sakura bergerak menuju pipi Sakura sebelah kanan. Kedua mata jade itu melirik sekilas darah yang mengalir di pipi Sakura akibat goresan kunai yang dilakukanya dan kemudian menatap pada kedua mata emeraldnya lalu kembali lagi pada pipi Sakura yang berdarah.

Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya ketika dirinya dikejutkan oleh apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok laki-laki yang setengah memeluknya kini.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapu pipi kanannya yang terluka dan sebuah rasa hangat juga perih bersatu menjadi satu. "H-hentikan!" desisnya.

Gaara tak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Lidahnya sibuk menjilati darah yang keluar dari luka di pipi Sakura. "Kau… membuatku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama.."

Sakura mulai kembali takut dan meronta untuk dilepaskan. "L-lepaskan!"

"Sssttt… kau harus diam… karena kau adalah…"

"…"

"…"

"…. Mainan bagiku..khu…khu…khu…" Gaara terkekeh kecil ketika sudah mengatakan kata-kata itu. Dan Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam membatu dan pandangannya mulai mengabur, tak beberapa lama kemudian semua pandangannya menjadi gelap. Dan terakhir yang dirasakannya adalah sapuan lembut dan hangat yang menyerang bibir mungilnya.

Tsuzuku

Fiuh~ akhirnya berhasil kembali ke dunia FNI dan update salah satu fic ku ini yg udh lama jamuran di laptop. Hahahaha..

Maaf, ya, readers semua… update'annya super duper lama banget. Abisnya sibuk bngt. Bukannya ga da ide.. 0-0

Mmmm… smoga chap nie ga mengecewakan readers semua, ya. Dan aku memang bermaksud mau menyebarkan virus GaaSaku pada warga FFn. Supaya banyak z yg suka ma pair nie…hehehhe.

Dan mksh udah meng-alert atau pun meng-fav fic ku ini… sangat terharu mendapat banyak email yang isinya sangat membuatku semangat.

Special Thanks to :

Thia Nokoru

VVVV

Mayu Akira

Vialesana

Riku Aida

Kinoko Zuzu

Miikodesu

Sakuga

Yolachan

Devil's of Kunoichi

.

.

Domo arigato^^

Reviews


End file.
